THE RESENTMENT
by kjay1
Summary: Coldsteel is back and he is up to no good.


THE RESENTMENT 

_Because a lawsuit is the last thing I want to think about: This fanfic is about the animated series "GARGOYLES" which belongs to Disney and aren't mine in any way and are being used without their permission and so on...._

_Previously on Gargoyles...._

Coldsteel/Iago: The raw energy the unbridled power. I am Coldsteel. And it seems that I am surrounded. Try not to miss me too much. I'll be back! 

Goliath: Now that you are free of Coldsteel you must rejoin the Clan. 

Coldfire/Desdemona: Not while he's out there, a greater threat than ever and our responsibility. 

Coldstone/Othello: But when that threat ends, when the responsibility has passed, we will return. I promise. 

-From "POSSESSION" 

_Some where in a forest. Location unknown._

Coldstone and Coldfire was flying above the leafless trees of the forest. It was late in the afternoon. 

"Have you seen him?" Coldstone said to Coldfire as he was scanning the area. 

"Not yet my love," Coldfire said. 

Coldstone looked down at the ground and set his eyes on optical zoom. 

"I grow tired of this search," Coldstone said as he sighed. "Sometimes I wish that-" 

"Look out!!" Coldfire cried out suddenly. 

Coldstone didn't have time to react before two metal tentacles rapped around his body, and gave him a thunder shock of electricity. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Coldstone yelled out in pain as he fell out the sky. 

"Well search no more _brother_!" Coldsteel said as he retracted his metal tentacles. 

"No!" Coldfire said as she went after Coldstone. But Coldsteel got in her way. 

"Where do you go my sister?" Coldsteel said in a almost gentle way. "Forget about him! Let's end this feud! Join me! We'll be together forever, like it should be!" 

"Never!" Coldfire said as she shot Coldsteel with a fiery blast from her palms. "I never loved you! And I'm glad I never did!" 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRAHHHHHHH!!!" Coldsteel yelled as he pancake flipped through the air. 

With Coldsteel gone, Coldfire flew down where Coldstone had fallen. 

"Are you alright?" Coldfire said with concern as she landed next to Coldstone. 

Coldstone grunted and got up slowly. His body still sparked a bit from the electric shock Coldsteel gave him. 

"I'm alright," Coldstone said. "My circuitry is beginning internal repairs." 

"I've got rid of Coldsteel for now," Coldfire said. 

Coldstone looked up and saw the trail of black smoke Coldsteel left behind when he got hit. 

"We must go after him," Coldstone said. 

"No," Coldfire said as she grabbed Coldstone's arm. "You're not completely healed. Besides, I think Coldsteel is heavily damaged. He won't get very far. That will give us some time." 

**

*****

**

Coldsteel tumbled through the air until he managed to fire his boosters, slowing himself down. 

Coldsteel flipped himself right side up. His computer hardware was sending him information through his visional field. It was telling Coldsteel that he received heavy damage. 

"Don't you think I know that!!" Coldsteel said in raged as he looked down at his chest. 

Coldsteel had serious burns. Coldfire's blast partly melted his chest. Coldsteel was healing but very slowly. It that rate it would take him hours to heal, and by that time his brother will catch up to him. 

Coldsteel set his rocket booster on maximum burn. He only managed to go a few yards before his rocket partly frizzled out. 

"Drat!" Coldsteel cursed as he slowly landed in a tree. It was now going to take a while before his rocket was at full power. 

While Coldsteel waited he scanned the area. He noticed that he was now near a river. He magnified his scan and saw a bridge, several highways, and other things of "human civilization". 

"This area looks awfully familiar," Coldsteel said. "If I'm not mistaken, I'm near what humans call 'Manhattan'." 

In between his confrontations with his brother and sister, Coldsteel was doing research on this new world. Coldsteel was trying to figure out how he would use that knowledge to his advantage. But alas, the only thing he discovered was that humans control everything. It was the same a thousand years ago. So far, Coldsteel didn't find any Gargoyles Clans to hide among. Even if he did they would just turn him over to Coldstone. 

Suddenly the words of Coldfire came back in his mind. 

_I never loved you! And I'm glad I never did!_

There were times like this when Coldsteel wished he had his real body instead of a cybernetic computer one. He could play back those words as easily as rewinding what humans call "cassette tapes". It made him enraged. 

Coldsteel knew that he could of had Coldfire. He finally realized that it was too late to turn her towards him. But a thousand years ago that wasn't the case. Coldfire, back then didn't have a name. She might of picked him as her love if she didn't go to Goliath that night. Coldsteel played that memory back in his mind like a movie.... 

_Castle Wyern 977 AD_

"Brother!" Desdemona called out as she landed next to him. 

"What is wrong sister?" Goliath asked. 

"I just want to talk," Desdemona said. "What do you do if have so many pursuers and don't know which one to choose?" 

Goliath put a caring hand on his rookery sister's shoulder. He had a good idea who it was. 

"Who do you think I should choose?" Desdemona asked. 

Goliath thought it over for a minute. He had seen several of his rookie brothers trying to win her heart. But out of all of them, Goliath knew which one cared about her more, his bright blue, white hair rookery brother who would become Coldstone. Just a few nights ago he came to Goliath, telling him how he felt about his sister, but he didn't know how to tell her. 

"I think you should talk to him, over there," Goliath said as he pointed to the spot where Othello was sitting. 

"Why him?" Desdemona asked. 

"He has true feelings for you," Goliath said. "But he don't know how to say it. I think you should give him a chance." 

Desdemona nodded. "I'll see about it. Thank you for the advice." 

Desdemona gave Goliath a hug and she swooped down to Othello's side. Othello, turned around and saw Desdemona. His face perked up slightly. 

Goliath hid a smile and walked off. He knew that they would make perfect mates someday. 

Those events was not unnoticed. All of this was watched in the shadows by another. 

Iago. 

He was not happy. He wanted his rookery sister all to himself. Now he must try to prevent them from getting too close. 

Iago turned away from that scene. Now he must think. 

And plan. 

Coldsteel suddenly snapped out of that memory playback. He was back in the present now. 

And now his mind was clearer. 

Goliath was the cause of it all. If it wasn't for Goliath, he would of had Coldfire. A thousand years ago Coldsteel had the perfect plan, turn Goliath and Coldstone against each other. They'll be so busy fighting that Coldfire would be forgotten, and he would have her all to himself. Coldsteel's plan almost worked but it failed. It failed in the past and it failed in the present. 

Coldsteel suddenly felt rage, pain, and resentment rip through his heart 

"There is a price to be paid," Coldsteel said darkly. "And Goliath will pay!!" 

"Repair sequence complete," Coldsteel's internal computer said. 

"Just in time too," Coldsteel said as he blasted off. 

**

*****

**

_Elisa's balcony, later that night..._

"It's been a long time since we had a moment like this," Elisa said as she gave Goliath a hug. 

"Yes," Goliath said. "It's been a long time." 

Elisa was glad to have some quality time with Goliath. Their lives just got a whole lot weirder these last couple of weeks. Just a week ago they barley escaped with their lives fighting off Dragnok just so that the Gargoyles can get a piece of their past. And possibly save the world at the same time. Sometimes Elisa wondered how Goliath manage to live through it all. Elisa wanted to ask Goliath if he wanted to talk about. But he been through enough. 

"I sorry that you couldn't stay longer," Elisa said. "I wish that I didn't have to work tonight." 

"It's alright," Goliath said as he turned to leave. "I understand." 

"You know, it doesn't hurt for you to come by more often," Elisa said. "You don't have to wait until we live through something horrible." 

Goliath nodded a little and jumped off the balcony. It did seem like the only time he would really visit Elisa is after living through a near death experience. He subconsciously needed to make sure that Elisa was okay. But every time Goliath went to see Elisa, he would feel off guard some how. Goliath knew very little about human females. He didn't want to say or do anything wrong. Maybe he should ask for some advice. Goliath was thinking about this as he glided back to the castle. 

"So Goliath has a new mate," Coldsteel said as he was watching all of this from a distance. 

Now Coldsteel had a good idea how he was going to get his revenge. 

By hurting Goliath. 

Not physically but mentally. Killing Goliath would be too easy. Coldsteel wanted to make Goliath feel what he felt. Yes, the human female would be a better target. 

Coldsteel zoomed his optics on the Castle on top of the Erie building. Goliath was there now. 

Coldsteel flew off the rooftop he was on and landed on Elisa's balcony. 

Elisa just fed Cagney and was about to go out the door. But she heard someone land outside on the balcony. 

"Goliath?" Elisa called out, as she walked towards the balcony door. 

Elisa saw a dark figure outside. It wasn't Goliath's shape. It looked more like... 

"Coldstone?" Elisa called out. 

As Elisa got closer, she saw that it was not Coldstone. 

Her eyes went wide in shock. 

"Coldsteel?!!" Elisa gasped. 

"I'm afraid so my dear," Coldsteel said. 

In a flash, Elisa pulled out her gun. 

Coldsteel fired a laser blast through the sliding glass door shattering it. The blast struck Elisa's gun, reducing it to a lump of melted slag. 

Cagney who was eating, stopped when he heard the glass break. Seeing that Elisa was in danger, Cagney tried to help. 

Rrrrowww!!! 

Cagney hissed as he tried to attack Coldsteel. 

Coldsteel just used Cagney for target practice. 

TSSSEWW! 

MeeOWWWW! 

Cagney yowled in pain as Coldsteel's laser struck his left hind flank. Cagney hit the floor, and twitched his hind leg slightly. 

"Meow," Cagney called out weakly before he blacked out. 

Elisa looked on horrified. 

"Why you-" 

Before Elisa could finish her sentence, Coldsteel stormed through the glass door and grabbed her with his metal claws. 

A electric shock through Elisa's body. 

"Ahhhhiieeeeeeeeeee!" Elisa shrieked in pain before she blacked out. 

**

*****

**

_23rd precinct two hours later..._

Matt and Chante was sitting at their combined desk. Chante was reading something and Matt was finishing a report, when he happened to glance over towards Elisa's desk. 

It was still empty. 

"Well that's odd..." Matt said to himself. 

"What is?" Chante asked over hearing him. 

Matt was about to say when the Captain walked up to them. 

"If you are wondering, Maza is not coming in today," Captain Chavez said. 

"Why?" Matt asked. 

"She's sick," Chavez said. "It's the flu." 

"It's really going around," Matt said. "I'm glad I got my flu shot." 

"One of you should go and finish up Maza's report," Chavez said as she walked off. 

"I'll do it," Chante said. "At least it'll give me something to do." 

While Chante was doing that, Matt picked up the phone and called Elisa. He wanted to ask if she needed any cold medicine or anything. 

Matt dialed. The phone ranged five times. The answering machine came on. 

"Hi, this is Elisa. I'm either sleeping or working leave a message." 

Matt waited for the beep. 

"Hello Elisa, this is Matt, pick up." 

Matt waited. A minute went by. 

"So, what did she say?" Chante asked as she can back to the desk. 

"She's not answering," Matt said as he hanged up the phone. "I think we should go over there." 

"Maybe she went out," Chante suggested. 

"So soon after the Captain called? And why she didn't tell us first?" Matt said. "Something is not right here." 

"You're having a gut feeling huh?" Chante said. "I believe in gut feelings. Let's go over there, to make sure Elisa didn't faint or something." 

**

*****

**

_Elisa's apartment an hour later..._

"Elisa are you home?" Chante said as she knocked on the door. 

There was no response. 

Chante and Matt looked at each other. 

Chante knocked on the door again. 

"Elisa?" Chante called out again. 

Chante was answered with a faint "meow" from Cagney. 

"Something is definitely wrong," Chante said. "I'm gonna kick the door open. Stand back." 

Chante stepped back into a stance about to kick the door in. 

"Um, Chante?" 

Chante stopped and turned around. Matt was jiggling a pair of keys. 

"How did you-" Chante started to say. 

"Elisa gave me a copy after she came back on her world tour with Goliath and Angela," Matt said as he opened the door with the keys. 

"What?" Chante said confused. 

"I'll explain later," Matt said as opened the door and walked inside. 

When Matt and Chante walked in Elisa's apartment, they were greeted by limping Cagney. 

"Meow," Cagney called out weakly as he went up to Chante. 

Chante saw the semi-circle burn in Cagney's left hind flank. 

Chante's brow crinkled. She took off her jacket and gently lifted Cagney up. 

"Meow," Cagney said again, but weaker this time. 

"Who did this???!!" Chante said slightly enraged. 

Mean while, Matt ran through the apartment. It didn't take him long to find the shattered glass balcony door. Matt looked down and saw the lump of melted metal that used to be Elisa's gun. 

"Chante come look at this!" Matt said. 

Chante walked over where Matt was, and saw the damage. 

Chante's mouth dropped open. 

"O-kay," Chante said. "Obviously Elisa was kidnapped." 

Matt scanned the area. "There's no note," he said. "Let's go through our usual list of suspects..." 

"That can wait a little later," Chante said. "Poor Cagney is in critical condition. I don't think Elisa would want us to let her cat die." 

Matt looked at Cagney in Chante's arms. Cagney could barely keep his eyes open. 

"We have no time to find a vet," Matt said slightly sad. "And by the time we get one Cagney might be-" 

"No!" Chante said cutting Matt off. "I will NOT let this cat die. We will go to Xanatos then. He has some high tech first aid equipment." 

"Good idea," Matt said. 

Chante then ran out the door with Matt behind her. 

**

*****

**

_An hour later..._

"Ohhhh..." Elisa groaned as she woke up. 

For a moment, everything Elisa saw was a gray white blur. 

"Did you have a nice nap dear?" A dark echoing voice said. 

Elisa lifted her heavy head and blinked her eyes. She was on the ground rapped up hog tied in metal tentacles. Elisa's arms were tied behind her back and bounded to her ankles. 

"Coldsteel," Elisa said, straining to lift her head up. 

"Yes, it is I," Coldsteel said, giving Elisa a slight bow. 

Elisa looked around and saw that she was in a huge tunnel of some sort. By the looks of things the tunnel was unfinished. The completed part of the tunnel walls was lined with gray white concrete. At the end of the tunnel was a dirt and bedrock wall. Inside the tunnel was digging equipment, bulldozers, and earthmovers. 

"This is not any subway tunnel I know of," Elisa said to herself. "You could fit four tunnels in here." 

"This is not a tunnel," Coldsteel said. "This is actually a huge underground aqueduct." 

Elisa remembered now. This was that aqueduct pipe that was being built from upstate New York to supply the city with water from the reservoirs. 

"This is the perfect hiding place," Coldsteel said. "I'm hidden from my siblings sensors. No one can't find me unless I want them to." 

"You can't hide forever," Elisa said. "Soon every one will notice that I'm missing." 

"Not for a while they won't" Coldsteel said smoothly. 

"You can't stay down here," Elisa said. "When the digging crew comes back down here, your cover will be blown." 

"A weekend will be long enough," Coldsteel said darkly with the smoothness in his voice now gone. "And besides I mimicked your voice when you're Captain called. Everyone will think that you're out sick." 

"The act won't last," Elisa said smugly. 

"I know," Coldsteel said as if he read Elisa's mind. "I planed it that way. Your disappearance will be found out eventually. I just needed the extra time to plan. I won't be found unless I _want_ to be found." 

Coldsteel then walked off, leaving Elisa alone. 

**

*****

**

_Meanwhile, in the entertainment room in the castle..._

"Broadway catch!" Brooklyn said as he threw a ball over Alex's head to Broadway. 

Alex laughed happily as Brooklyn and Broadway played monkey-in-the-middle with him. 

Broadway threw the ball over Alex's head to Brooklyn. But instead of going to Brooklyn, the ball fell straight into Alex's arms. 

"Ball! Ball!" Alex said happily as he held the ball. 

Broadway scratched his head in confusion. 

Brooklyn shrugged. "He's half Fay, what did you expect?" 

Suddenly, Chante and Matt busted into the room. 

"We need the first aid room," Chante said as she walked in. 

Brooklyn and Broadway ran up to Chante and Matt. 

"What happened??" Broadway asked when he saw Cagney in Chante's arms. 

"Elisa called in sick and we went over there," Chante explained. "Elisa was gone and we found Cagney like this." 

"Kitty hurt?" Alex said as he walked up to Chante, and petted Cagney. 

"I'm afraid so kiddo," Chante said. 

"There was a struggle," Matt said. "Elisa's balcony door was shattered and her gun was a melted heap on the floor." 

"Demona!" Brooklyn said instantly. "It has to be." 

"I don't think so," Broadway said. "That is not her MO" 

"Who else could it of been?" Brooklyn argued. "Only Demona would do something like hurt defenseless ani-" 

Brooklyn was cut off by Cagney's loud meow. 

"Kitty all better now," Alex said. 

Chante unwrapped Cagney from her jacket and looked at him. 

The semi-circle laser burn in Cagney's side was gone. Cagney was happily purring now. 

Everyone stared. 

"Thank you," Chante said as she gave Cagney to Alex. "You be a good boy and kitty sit okay?" 

Alex nodded, took Cagney and sat down. 

"When did this happen?" Brooklyn asked. 

"About two hours ago," Matt said. 

"Goliath was at Elisa's apartment just a while ago," Broadway said. "The kidnapping must of happened afterward." 

"Where is Goliath anyway?" Chante asked. 

"Goliath, Hudson, and Angela went out on patrol," Brooklyn said. "Xanatos, Owen, and Fox went to a meeting and we're stuck babysitting Alex until they get back." 

"Great," Chante said. "Everybody is gone." 

"Bronx! Silvermane!" Brooklyn called out. 

Bronx and Silvermane ran in the room. 

"You two watch Alex and Cagney til we get back." Brooklyn said. 

"Rrrow!" Bronx responded. 

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Chante asked. "Cagney is a cat and-" 

"Don't worry," Broadway said. "Bronx bark is worst than his bite." 

Cagney, seeing Bronx and Slivermane, went up to them. 

"Meow?" Cagney said carefully. 

"Rrrow," Bronx responded as he wagged his tail. 

Silvermane gave Cagney a very wet lick. 

"MeOWWW!" Cagney cried out in shock, terrified at the fact he got wet. 

Cagney shook himself dry and walked off to a corner. He started to clean himself. 

"They'll be alright," Chante said. "Now let's go and try to get Goliath." 

Brooklyn, Broadway, Chante and Matt went in the security room where the transmitter radio was. 

Brooklyn put the transmitter over his ear and pressed a button on the transmitter box. 

"Goliath," Brooklyn said in the transmitter. 

"Yes?" Goliath answered a second later. 

"Elisa was kidnapped," Brooklyn said. "Come back to the-" 

"WHAT??!!!" Goliath said, upset. 

"Chante and Matt just told me," Brooklyn said. "They are here now." 

"We'll be right over," Goliath said. 

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! 

A alarm suddenly sounded. 

"What is happening?" Matt asked. 

"We have visitors," Brooklyn said. 

"Maybe it's our kidnapper," Broadway said. 

Everyone ran outside to the castle's court yard. 

"Look!" Broadway said pointing up. 

Everyone looked up. Two winged figures were seen coming towards the castle. 

"Tazis," Chante said as she took out her gun. 

"No," Brooklyn said as the figures came closer. "It's Coldstone and Coldfire." 

Coldstone and Coldfire landed. 

"Who?" Chante said. 

"They are from our Clan," Brooklyn said. "It's a long story." 

"You two came back," Broadway said as he gave Coldstone the Gargoyle arm grip greeting. 

Coldsteel let go of Broadway's arm. "I wish our visit was a more positive one," he sighed. 

"What is wrong?" Brooklyn asked. 

"It's our brother," Coldfire said. "He is here. We need to speak to Goliath right away." 

At that moment, Goliath landed with Hudson and Angela. 

"Brother! Sister!" Goliath called out. "I'm glad to see you two again!" 

"So do I brother," Coldstone said. Then slowly he added, "We need to talk." 

"What is wrong?" Goliath asked. 

"It's our brother Coldsteel," Coldstone said. "We damaged him and traced his signal back here before it disappeared. We came to warn you." 

Goliath sighed. "First Elisa now this," he said. 

"I'm maybe a little bit off here, but Coldsteel might of kidnapped Elisa," Broadway said. 

"Goliath looked at Broadway unsure. 

"I think he's right," Brooklyn said. "Coldsteel was in my body. He wanted revenge more than anything else." 

"The damage in Elisa's apartment was caused by a laser," Matt said. "I know that you are thinking of Demona, but this is too much of a coincidence." 

"Perhaps," Goliath said. "We must find Coldsteel immeditely." 

"It's not going to be so easy Goliath," Coldfire said. "Our interal computers can't pick up Coldsteel's signature. He might be hiding somewhere too far or he might be hiding deep underground." 

"Matt, and Chante get in contact with Xanatos," Goliath said. "He made Coldsteel's body. He'll know how to find him." 

**

*****

**

As soon as Xanatos got the message, he ended his meeting early and rushed over to the Erie building. "This is Coldsteel's program disk," Xanatos said as he placed a disk in his computer. 

"Can you use it to find him?" Coldstone asked. 

Xanatos started typing at the keyboard. After a few moments he pushed himself away from the computer frusrated. 

"What happened?" Goliath asked stressfully. 

"Coldsteel is somewhere in the city but I can't get a fixed location," Xanatos said. "But don't worry, I can gain access to his CPU and-" 

Suddenly there was a loud bang. Everyone turned around and saw a puff of black smoke outside Xanatos' window. 

"Xanatos sir!" Owen said as he ran in the room. 

"Let me guess," Xanatos said. "Coldsteel decided to pay us a visit?" 

Owen nodded. "Brooklyn and the others are fighting him off right now." 

Goliath, Coldstone, and Coldfire ran out the room to join the fight. 

"Don't worry Goliath!" Xanatos said. "Owen and I will try to find a way to deactivate Coldsteel." 

Goliath arrived just in time to catch Brooklyn after he was thrown by Coldsteel. 

"Look who decided to join us," Coldsteel said. "And It's about time too. Brooklyn wasn't even a challenge." 

"Arrr!" Brooklyn growled angrily in response. 

"Where is Elisa?!" Goliath demanded. 

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Coldsteel said. 

Coldsteel followed with a blast from his laser sending everyone flying in all directions. Coldstone and Coldfire recovered quickly and flew after their brother. 

"Tell us where the human is!" Coldstone demanded, as he tackled Coldsteel. "Only a coward would kidnap someone!" 

"Not likely," Coldsteel said as he rapped one of his metal tentacles around Coldstone's leg and threw him. 

"OOOOoF!" 

Coldstone crashed into Coldfire. The momentum sent them crashing into the castle wall. 

With Coldstone and Coldfire temporarily taken care of, Coldsteel landed and focused his attention on the rest of the Gargoyles. 

"Go-li-ath, where arrrrrrrre you?" Coldsteel said like he was playing hide-and-seek. 

Coldsteel scanned the area ready to fire. 

"Where are you hiding Golia-AHHHHH!" 

Hudson jumped out from one of the bushes and sliced off Coldsteel's laser with his sword. At the same time, Brooklyn, Broadway and Angela tried to hold him down. 

Goliath let out a roar and hawk dived on Coldsteel knocking him off his feet. 

Goliath started to rip at Coldsteel's metal skin. As soon as he torn into it, the skin started to heal. 

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Coldsteel mocked. "A futile gesture." 

Coldsteel turned on his booster rocket, and blasted off from under Goliath, knocking him on his back. 

When Coldsteel got airborne, him aimed his laser arm at Goliath. 

"I wasn't going to finish you yet, but why waste an opportunity." Coldsteel said as he was about to fire. 

"I think not," Goliath said. 

Hudson waved the remains of Coldsteel's arm laser in the air. 

Coldsteel looked at his laser arm and realized that the laser blaster was gone. 

"Now you have to fight us tooth and claw!" Hudson said. 

Coldsteel let out an angry growl. 

SSSZAPP! SSSZAPP! 

Coldstone and Coldfire recovered and gave Coldsteel a few well disserved laser blasts. 

"ArrRRHHHH!" Coldsteel yelled out in pain as the blast hit his body. Then afterwards an electric shock, not related to the laser blasts went through Coldsteel's body. 

"ARRRRRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRAHHHH!!!!!" Coldsteel yelled out in agony. 

"You may of defeated me this time but I still have the human female! I'll keep in touch! Adieu!" Coldsteel said as he flew off. 

Coldstone and Coldfire started to go after them. 

"No, don't!!" Xanatos yelled out as he ran outside. Owen, Matt and Chante was behind him. 

Coldstone and Coldfire stopped turned around and landed. 

"What??!" Goliath raved. "He is getting away!!" 

"It's a trap Goliath," Xanatos explained. "With a little help from Chante, we gained access to Coldsteel's RAM and CPU." 

"When Coldstone and Coldfire struck Coldsteel with their Lasers, we tapped into his system at that moment," Chante said. "Goliath you only have about five hours till sunrise. By the time you would of found where Elisa was..." 

Chante let it hang. 

"We could still go after him," Coldstone said. "The sun doesn't affect us." 

"No," Goliath said. "It will be better if we were all there together. And I think Coldsteel is using Elisa to get to me. If I'm there he won't hurt her." 

"Let's all go inside my office," Xanatos said. "I'll tell you where Coldsteel is holding Elisa and we can come up with a better plan to stop him." 

**

*****

**

_Back at the aqueduct tunnel two hours later_

As Elisa was lying hog tied on the ground, Coldsteel returned with his booster rocket stalling. His laser arm sparking. 

"Let me guess," Elisa said as she looked at Coldsteel's damaged body, "Your plan to lure Goliath down here didn't turn out too well." 

Coldsteel let out a slight growl. "Don't worry, your Goliath will come. I left a tracking beacon out on the surface. If he is foolish he'll come after you tonight, where he'll turn to stone in a few hours. Then I'll kill you, and watch in satisfaction as Goliath cry out in sorrow. Then I'll kill him. Or better yet, I'll kill his daughter." 

Coldsteel said all of this with complete satisfaction. 

"Why do this?" Elisa said. "Why kill me and possibly thousands of innocent people for revenge?" 

Elisa hoped that she could talk Coldsteel out of doing this. Just before Coldsteel left, he placed bombs all around the tunnel. Coldsteel said the bombs were his "back up plan" just in case anything went wrong. If the bombs went off they were going to flood the tunnel, drowning anyone in it. Coldsteel not being truly "alive" would survive the flood. But the end result might flood the upper part of Manhattan killing thousands of people. 

Elisa couldn't let that happen. 

Coldsteel bent down to face Elisa. "I don't care about the humans," Coldsteel said calmly. "Revenge is what I care about." 

"What wrong Goliath did to you to cause you to hate him so much?" Elisa asked. 

"He took my love away from me," Coldsteel said. 

"Coldfire?" Elisa said. "Goliath wasn't interested in her." 

"I know," Coldsteel said. "I was in love with Coldfire back then when I was still flesh and stone. But Goliath caused Coldfire to choose Coldstone over me." 

"Goliath would never intently do something like that," Elisa said. "Goliath may had suggested Coldstone, but he didn't _force_ Coldfire to pick him. That was Coldfire's decision. Besides, you can't make someone love you. Love has to be earned. If, you really loved Coldfire you'll realize what you're doing is wrong. If you kill Goliath, do you think Coldfire would even consider liking you? She'll hate you. Do you really want that?" 

There was a long silence as Coldsteel considered what Elisa said. 

_Finally we're making progress,_ Elisa thought as Coldsteel stood there thinking. 

Elisa looked at Coldsteel trying to read his expression. For a moment he looked calm, compassionate. 

But then that expression quickly changed. 

Coldsteel's eyes widened. His four metal talons on one hand balled up into a fist. He face twisted into a snarl. 

"It's not about love anymore," Coldsteel said without emotion. 

"Look at me human," Coldsteel said as his voice quivered in anger. "I'm not truly alive! I can't feel, taste or touch!! I'm just a soul in a metal shell of steel! Goliath caused me to be like this!! He destroyed us all!" 

"Let us help you!" Elisa said helpfully. "Xanatos has the ability to-" 

"He can't give me my life back!" Coldsteel bellowed. "I'm nothing more than a machine! I-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" 

Coldsteel suddenly bellowed in agony as he clapped his hands against his head. Electric sparks shot through his body. 

Images of past memories flashed through Coldsteel's head. 

_Iago was beginning to notice how beautiful his copper pink sister was. He wanted to tell her how he felt. But now wasn't the right time. They were too young. Iago didn't see this as a setback. He had plenty of time to figure out how to claim his future love_

FLASH! 

_A few years went by. All the Gargoyles were older now. They were all at that age. Iago figured out that it was now that time. Iago was about to tell his copper pink sister what he felt. But in the distance he noticed bright blue brother. He was watching her too with that look in his eyes. Now Iago knew that he now had a rival. He decided to hold his tongue and wait. Iago knew that he had to change his plan. He didn't worry because he knew that he'll have his love in time._

FLASH! 

_Three years went by. Iago tried everything but his copper pink sister and his bright blue brother got together, no thanks to his purple brother. Iago watched in rage and frustration as his brother and sister held hands as they jumped off the castle wall._

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" 

For a brief second, Coldsteel was back in the present. He fell to the ground rolling and howling in pain. Coldsteel felt a burning searing, shocking pain in his head and body. Coldsteel's optics faded in and out of focus. 

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME????????!!!!!!!!!" Coldsteel bellowed out. 

Coldsteel's vision cleared again. It cleared just enough for him to see Elisa. Coldsteel expected her to gloat at his moment of defeat. But she didn't. 

Coldsteel's vision begin to fade again. He was having another memory flashback. He realized he was remembering that day. It was the day he wanted to forget but couldn't. 

_"Nooooooo!"_ Coldsteel cried out silently. 

FLASH! 

_Iago was glad he didn't go. But he watched the ceremony any way, but from a distance. Iago heard the news from his brothers and sisters. _

His copper pink sister and bright blue brother was about to be betrothed in front of the whole Clan. 

"Do yeh take 'er to be you're life long mate to cherish and hold, to love and defend, to live through all the trials and troubles, the good times and the bad times that life has to offer?" The aging brown Gargoyle leader who would later be known as Hudson said. 

"I do," Othello said as he held Desdemona's hand. 

Then Hudson turned to Desdemona. "Do yeh take him to be you're life long mate to cherish and hold, to love and defend, to live through all the trials and troubles, the good times and the bad times that life has to offer?" 

"I do," Desdemona said with a smile. 

"Then it is done," Hudson said. "I officially declare these two life long mates." 

_All of the Gargoyles cheered for the new couple. They were the youngest couple to be bounded. Iago was shocked that the elders approved this._

Coldsteel was reliving the pain of that memory. But suddenly, as Othello and Desdemona held each other, the memory flashback stopped, like a VCR placed on pause. 

The cheering Gargoyles fell silent. The flowers that were tossed over the life long couple froze in mid-air. 

Then suddenly, Desdemona stepped out of Othello's frozen embrace. Then she said, 

"This program just perform an illegal operation and will be shut down." 

Then with a flash of light, Desdemona transformed into Xanatos. 

Not the real Xanatos, but the program built by him. 

That's when Coldsteel realized the truth. 

"You!" Coldsteel said angrily pointing. "How did you tap into my programming! I placed up a tampering block! I even changed the password! I've would of been warned of any tampering!" 

The scene of Othello and Desdemona's ceremony was quickly replaced with the flat cyberspace field. 

"I know," Xanatos said who was king Kong size now. "Those tampering blocks you placed were a real challenge to get by. I had to find a way to tap into you're program without warning you. So I went into you're data tracks. I found you're current location from there. Coldstone and Coldfire should be at you're location in a few minutes." 

"Noooooooooooooo!!!!!" Coldsteel yelled out in rage. 

"They....are....trying......to put me off line." Coldsteel forced out as he got up from the ground. 

Coldsteel looked and saw that Coldstone and Coldfire had already arrived. Coldstone was removing the metal tentacles that had Elisa bounded. 

"It's all over brother," Coldstone said as he helped Elisa up. 

"No!" Coldsteel said as sparks flew out from his body. "You...can't...do...this...to...me!!!" 

"It's all your doing," Coldfire said. "Xanatos gave us another chance at life. You took it for granted. Now you must pay the price." 

Coldsteel fell on his knees struggling to regain control of his body. "Yoou....calllll...thissss...another chance at life!!" Coldsteel said in a broken record voice as he pointed to himself. 

"What is happening to him?" Elisa whispered. 

"He is being shut down," Coldstone said a little sad. 

For a brief moment, Coldsteel stopped struggling. 

"Now starting shut down sequence," Coldsteel said in a computer voice. 

For a moment, Coldsteel regained control. "If I go, I'm taking you with me!!!!" He roared. 

Coldsteel then pressed a button on his arm. 

"We got to get out!" Elisa yelled. "Coldsteel set bombs in the-" 

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! 

Before Elisa could finish, four bombs went off around the circumference of the tunnel. A large crack appeared in the concrete tunnel wall. A small trickle of water flowed. 

Then the water pressure kicked in. 

FOOOOOOOMSWOOOOOOSH!!!!!! 

A river of water exploded from the crack. 

Elisa's eyes went wide in horror as the dark green water rushed towards her. 

Coldstone picked up a petrified Elisa and flew away from the raging river of water with Coldfire flowing him. 

Coldsteel was left behind. 

Coldsteel attempted to fly away but his failing systems wouldn't let him. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Coldsteel yelled out as the water swept over him. 

"I hope you know a way out of here!!!" Elisa shouted above the loud raging river of water. 

Coldstone quickly scanned through a map of the tunnel as he barely out raced the flood behind him. 

"Don't worry!!" Coldstone said. "I downloaded a map of this tunnel. There should be an opening on the roof that lends to a drain on the surface." 

"We must get ahead of the water!" Coldfire yelled out. "Otherwise we'll be swept away by the water when we slow down to go up the drain hole!" 

"Set booster rockets on maximum burn!" Coldstone yelled. 

With a sudden blast of their rockets, Coldstone and Coldfire thrust forward away from the raging river on their heels. They wasn't ahead by that much but it was enough. 

"I see the opening up ahead!" Coldfire announced. 

Coldstone fired four laser blast from his arm knocking the cover off the drain pipe. Three seconds later Coldstone flew up the hole followed by Coldfire. 

Coldstone shot through the drain pipe into the pre dawn sky. 

"Freedom!" Coldstone said with relief. 

"Let's _not_ do that again," Elisa said. "That was some crazy roller coaster ride." 

Coldfire then came out the drain pipe. 

"Are you alright my love?" Coldstone asked. 

"Yes," Coldfire said. 

"Then let's go back to the castle," Coldstone said. "We might still be able to get to the castle before sunrise." 

**

*****

**

_The Erie building a hour later_

Coldstone and Coldfire arrived at the Castle, where Goliath and the others were waiting. 

Coldstone landed and placed Elisa carefully on the ground. 

Goliath immediately scooped Elisa up in his arms. 

"I'm glad to see you too big guy," Elisa said as he gave Goliath a kiss on his cheek. 

Everyone looked on as Goliath blushed embarrassed. 

At that moment the sun rose. Goliath, and all the other Gargoyles turned to stone. 

Elisa was still in Goliath's strong embrace. She had to wiggle out of Goliath's stone arms to get free. 

"I see that everything turned out well," Xanatos said. 

"Yeah," Elisa said. "I've survived worse stuff than this." 

Then Elisa looked a little down hearted. She just remembered what happened to Cagney. 

A split second later, Elisa heard a familiar meow. 

"Looking for this?" Chante said as she walked up to Elisa holding Cagney. 

Elisa took Cagney from Chante's arms. "He's okay!" Elisa said. "But how?" 

"Thank Alex," Chante said. "Without him Cagney wouldn't have eight lives left." 

"What can I say?" Xanatos said. "Alex is a natural." 

"So what are you going to do about Coldsteel now?" Elisa asked as she petted a happy Cagney. 

"Nothing much now," Xanatos said. "I didn't except Coldsteel to blow up the aqueduct tunnel. Fortunately for us part of the tunnel was seal off so Manhattan won't get flooded. The water will flow backwards and into the Hudson river." 

"Deactivating Coldsteel was a hard decision for Goliath to make," Coldstone said. "Goliath was hoping that he could change him." 

"Well I tried to change Coldsteel and failed," Elisa said. "I almost succeeded. But he was too violent and resentful." 

"It's alright," Coldfire said. "Our brother couldn't let go of his hate. His fate was unavoidable." 

"You two can stay if you like," Xanatos said. "It'll be too risky to leave during the day." 

"We'll stay for a while," Coldstone said as he held Coldfire's hand. "We need time to figure out where we'll go from here now that our brother is gone." 

"Let's get going," Chante said. "I'll give you a lift home Elisa." 

"Thanks," Elisa said. 

_Meanwhile, somewhere off the Hudson River...._

Coldsteel floated half buried in the river bed, silent, still and defeated. 

Even though Coldsteel's robot body was in suspend mode, his mind and soul wasn't. A restless soul never sleeps. 

Deep inside that metal shell Coldsteel lived. Remembering and living out memories that were considered joyful. But to Coldsteel ironically they were memories of despair. 

One of Coldsteel's eyes began to blink. One of Coldsteel's arms reached out as if he was trying to hold something, but fell short of his goal. 

Then like a dying candle flame in the wind, Coldsteel's eye lost it's light and faded out. 

**

******

**

_Inwood Hill Park, later that morning..._

"Inwood Hill Park?!" Matt's voice whined on the other end of the line. "That's near 207th street! Why can't we meet in Central Park?" 

"Do you want to know the truth or not?" Chante said with annoyance on the cell phone. 

"Alright," Matt said with a sigh. "Tell me where to meet you." 

"Enter the park at the W207th street entrance," Chante said. "As soon as you walk in the park you'll see a garbage can a few feet ahead. Look in the garbage can and you'll see a red plastic bag. Open it. Inside you'll find detailed instructions to my location." 

"Why all the secrecy?" Matt asked. 

"You with all the conspiracy theories would ask about secrecy?" Chante said. 

"Good point," Matt said. "So I'll meet you an a hour okay?" 

"Don't be late," Chante said, as she ended the call. 

Chante sat back against the bench with a sigh. This was going to be the moment of truth. This was the last day Chante would be alone with her secret. 

Feeling a little frayed from a lack of sleep, Chante decided to enjoy the scenery. The chirping of the birds and squirrels running through a thick layer of dead fall leaves distracted Chante from her thoughts. This is why Chante like this park. It was always quiet, with few people, and as far away from the city as you can get. The park was more like a natural forest, unlike the man-made Central Park. This park was mostly steep, hilly, and unleveled. It reminded Chante of a place that was her adopted home years ago. Which was also the reason why Chante asked Matt to come here, She had something hidden in the park that she wanted to show him. 

Chante was startled from her thoughts as a man jogged by her. The man jogged a few feet and backed up. 

"Excuse me, do you have the time?" He asked. 

Chante looked at her watch. "The time is ten-AHHHH!" 

Chante was cut short as she felt a pin prick in her neck. Chante grabbed and pulled out a dart needle. 

"What the-" 

Chante said to say but then she was tackled by four men dressed in black who jumped out from behind the trees. 

"Hold her down!" The Jogger said. 

"Arrggghhh!" Chante grunted as she managed to knock one of the men off of her. "What do you want from me??!!" Chante demanded. 

"You'll find out soon," The "Jogger" said. 

Chante was still fighting but was quickly losing strength. The tranquilizer was kicking in. 

"We can't hold her!" One of the men said. 

"Give her another dose." 

"AHHH!" Chante yelled out as one of the men stabbed a needle in her leg. 

Almost instantly Chante's muscles gave out. She collapsed on the floor quiet. 

Everything started to become a haze. 

_Stupid!_ Chante said cursing herself silently. If Chante wasn't so tired she would of known that the sounds she heard were too loud to be squirrels running through the leaves. The so called "Jogger" asking her for the time was a signal. 

_What a way to begin the day,_ Chante thought before she blacked out. 

_To be continued..._


End file.
